Von Zwergenbier und Schlachtennarben
by Aratlithiel1
Summary: Von Zwergenbier und Schlachtennarben


Von Zwergenbier und Schlachtennarben 

A/N - A/N – translation by Cuthalion (*http://www.cuthalionsbogen.de/*)

Von Aratlithiel, übersetzt von _Cúthalion_

Faramir schritt langsam den Hügel hinauf; seine Stiefel trafen auf den gepflasterten Weg im gleichen Rhythmus wie der Klang der Hämmer auf Stein. Die meisten Ausbesserungen in den unteren Kreisen waren getan, ebenso die auf den Außenwällen und den Toren, aber selbst in den höheren Kreisen war einiges verfallen; die Kenntnisse der Zwerge, die dem Ruf vom neuen König des Westens folgten, wurden dringend benötigt. Faramir lächelte in sich hinein. Es hob ihm das Herz zu sehen, dass die Stadt auf dem Weg war, den Glanz und die Schönheit wiederzugewinnen, die sie einst gekannt hatte. Boromir hätte seine helle Freunde daran gehabt.

Er wandte seinen Blick nach rechts und betrachtete prüfend die Fassaden der Häuser weiter oben auf dem Hügel, auf der Suche nach Gandalfs Haus – oder nach dem Gebäude, das Aragorn liebevoll das _Heim der Hobbits_ nannte. Er war erst einmal zuvor hiergewesen, als er einen Botengang für den König machte, und sein Besuch war deshalb notwendigerweise kurz. Heute war seine Aufgabe erfreulicher, und er lächelte wieder, als sein Blick auf das Haus fiel, das der Zauberer und die Hobbits miteinander teilten.

Er schlenderte den Vorderweg hinauf und bemerkte die klaren Linien der Hecke und das sauber geschnittene Gras entlang dem gepflasterten Gehsteig. Er wusste, das Sam in seinem Auenland Gärtner war, und er fragte sich ob die offenkundige Pflege daher kam, dass der Hobbit sich in Übung hielt.

Ein kleiner Busch stand neben der breiten Vordertreppe, die Wurzeln in grob gewebten Stoff verpackt. Ein Duft nach Honig und Vanille ging davon aus, gemischt mit noch etwas anderem, das er nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Der Duft war machtvoll, aber nicht unangenehm, und er änderte seinen Kurs ein wenig, beugte sich davor nieder und strich mit den Fingerspitzen zart über die winzigen blauen Knospen, die der Busch so großzügig darbot. Der Geruch war jetzt beinahe betäubend... er schloss die Augen und sein Geist wanderte auf einem angenehmen Pfad zu weit entfernten Träumen von strahlend grauen Augen und der schützenden Wärme von einem Arm, den ein älterer Bruder achtlos um die Schultern eines jüngeren legte. Er atmete tief ein und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er verhielt noch einen Moment und erlaubte sich, den schweren Duft auszukosten und den Erinnerungen nachzuhängen, die sich an diesem stillen Morgen in seinem Geist tummelten. Vogelgesang driftete in sein Ohr und übertönte bald die immer weiter entfernten Geräusche emsiger Hämmer auf dem ---

„Verflixt und zugenäht!" 

Der gedämpfte Klang von Flüchen in ... war das _Zwergensprache?..._riss Faramir aus seiner Träumerei, gefolgt von einem Laut hinter der Hausecke, der sich wie das Poltern von Holz auf Stein anhörte. Voller Besorgnis richtete er sich rasch auf und ging in die Richtung, wo das Geräusch herkam; er hoffte, dass sich nicht einer der Halblinge irgendwie verletzt hatte. Jeder von ihnen erholte sich noch auf die eine oder andere Weise... und vor allem Frodo schien jedes Mal, wenn Faramir die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, an einem hartnäckigen Unwohlsein zu leiden. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, umrundete eilig die Hausecke... und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Von all den..." kam das gezischte Murmeln. _„ich glaub's nicht..._ überhaupt keinen Sinn..."

Dort, direkt vor dem Seiteneingang des Hauses, bückte sich eine kleine Gestalt, das Gesicht rot vor Anstrengung und im Zweikampf begriffen mit... _einem Fass?_ Faramir konnte es von seinem Blickwinkel aus nicht deutlich sehen, aber er hörte ganz gewiss klar und deutlich, was die dunkelhaarige Gestalt vor sich hinmurmelte. Ja... eindeutig zwergisch. Er hatte in letzter Zeit genug davon gehört, um die harten Konsonanten und den langgezogenen Rhythmus dieser Sprache wiederzuerkennen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Worte deuten sollte, aber der Groll im Gesicht des Hobbits und die entschlossen aufeinander gepressten Kiefer sagten Faramir eines – was immer er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne von sich gab, war wohl kaum für eine Unterhaltung geeignet, bei der Damen anwesend waren. Er unterdrückte ein Glucksen und trat näher.

„Kann ich behilflich sein, mein Freund?"

Frodo wirbelte herum, machte einen Schritt vor das hölzerne Fass auf dem Boden und schaute ganz entschieden überrascht drein und ... _schuldig?_ Er starrte Faramir für die Länge eines Atemzuges ohne jeden Ausdruck an, bevor das Wiedererkennen in ihm aufdämmerte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu betretenem Vergnügen.

„Faramir – Ihr seid früh dran!" schnaufte er.

Faramir schluckte ein weiteres Glucksen hinunter, bevor er antwortete.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Frodo... ich komme ein bisschen spät." korrigierte er. „Ich fürchte, ich habe auf dem Weg herumgetrödelt und Pausen eingelegt, um die Arbeiten zu bewundern, die überall in der Stadt getan werden. Ich habe mich an der Vordertür aufgehalten und den Busch neben den Stufen bestaunt. Einen wie den habe ich noch nie gesehen. Hat er einen Namen?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht," erwiderte Frodo, „er ist erst heute morgen eingetroffen. Legolas hat ihn geschickt, als Geschenk für Sam. Er ist noch nicht vorbeigekommen, deswegen konnte ich ihn nicht danach fragen."

„Aha." sagte Faramir. „Und wo hat Legolas ihn her? In diesen Gegenden kommt er nicht vor; ich bin ziemlich sicher, er wäre mir sonst schon früher aufgefallen."

Frodo trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und Faramir begriff, dass er so, wie es aussah, versuchte, ihm den Blick auf das Fass zu verstellen, das immer noch hinter ihm im Gras lag. _Dachte er wirklich, er hätte es nicht bemerkt?_

Legolas und Gimli haben beide Lieferungen von ihren Freunden und Verwandten erwartet... sie sollten zusammen mit den neuesten Arbeitern aus Erebor ankommen." antwortete Frodo. „ich kann nur annehmen, dass der Busch aus Legolas' Heimatland stammt."

Faramir nickte, und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Gegenstand, der sich hinter der unzulänglichen Blockade aus kleinen Beinen und pelzigen Hobbitfüßen verbarg. Besagte Füße trippelten nervös und Faramirs Augen kehrten zu Frodos Gesicht zurück. Er lächelte ein wenig boshaft.

„Seid Ihr alle mit Geschenken aus diesen schönen Landen gesegnet?"

Frodos Blick wurde misstrauisch und er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja." antwortete er knapp.

Faramir zog die Daumenschrauben unerschrocken noch ein wenig fester. „Und ist dies Euer Geschenk?" fragte er und bemühte sich um einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Frodo seufzte und gab den schwächlichen Versuch der Geheimhaltung auf. Er ließ sich auf das Fass niederplumpsen und warf dem Truchsessen einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Nein." sagte er trotzig. „Eigentlich war es für Pippin gedacht."

Er war nicht bereit, mehr zu offenbaren; er starrte lediglich herausfordernd zu Faramir hoch. Der war unfähig, der Versuchung zu widerstehen und lächelte breit.

„Ist das ein Hobbitbrauch, über den ich noch viel zu lernen habe?" fragte er. „Nehmt ihr euch öfter gegenseitig die Geschenke ab?"

Frodos Augen verengten sich noch mehr, und er schien knapp vor einer hitzigen Entgegnung zu sein, bevor er endlich beschloss, das ganze Versteckspiel aufzugeben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu beschämtem Vergnügen und er fing an zu lachen.

„Nein." antwortete er zwischen zwei Schnaubern. „Diebstahl ist nichts, wozu wir oft Zuflucht nehmen. Aber wenn ein Fass Zwergenbier jemandem wie Peregrin Tuk überlassen wird, dann sind Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gewissermaßen notwendig."

„Zwergenbier?" fragte Faramir fasziniert.

„Ich fürchte, ja." erwiderte Frodo. „Habt Ihr schon welches getrunken?"

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe durch meinen Bruder von seinen Vorzügen gehört." Er hielt inne und grinste Frodo an. „Er war ziemlich... sagen wir mal... _begeistert _von dieser Erfahrung, und er bedauerte die Tatsache, dass das Zeug hier in Gondor einigermaßen selten ist."

Frodo grinste zurück. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. In Beutelsend war es nicht so selten, als ich ein Junge war, und nach Bilbos Abreise, als die Zwerge nicht mehr so regelmäßig zu Besuch kamen, habe ich es schmerzlich vermisst."

„Beutelsend?" fragte Faramir.

„So heißt das Heim meines Vetters." erklärte Frodo. „Dort hat er mich hingebracht, um bei ihm zu leben, als ich ein Zwanziger war."

Dies war natürlich dazu angetan, Faramir nur noch mehr zu verwirren. „Zwanziger?"

Frodo gluckste. „Ach, mein Freund... mir scheint wirklich, Ihr habt noch eine Menge über Hobbits zu lernen. Wir werden Zwanziger genannt, sobald wir zwanzig sind, und bis wir erwachsen werden... bis zur _Jährigkeit,_ wie wir sagen, an unserem dreiunddreißigsten Geburtstag."

„Es erleichtert mich zu wissen, dass man mich in Eurem Land für erwachsen halten würde, denn ich werde morgen sechsunddreißig." sagte Faramir.

Frodos Augen leuchteten auf und Faramir war sich sicher, dass er irgendwo in ihren Tiefen ein schurkisches Glitzern sah. Der Blick des Hobbits wanderte erst zu dem Fass, auf dem er saß, und dann wieder zurück zu Faramir. Dieser fragte sich, warum er plötzlich ein nervöses Flattern in den Tiefen seines Magens fühlte und er fürchtete, dass er das nur zu bald herausfinden würde.

„Morgen, was?" erkundigte sich Frodo, dann stand er auf und trat ein weniger näher an den Truchsess heran. Faramir musste den lächerlichen Impuls unterdrücken, von dem Halbling zurückzuweichen, der ihn plötzlich mit einer Gründlichkeit studierte, die ihn gleichzeitig ängstlich und nervös machte. „Ist es bei den Menschen nicht Sitte, an ihrem Geburtstag Geschenke zu empfangen?"

„Ist es." war die misstrauische Antwort. „Wird das bei den Hobbits nicht so gemacht?"

Frodo wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können wir alles später besprechen." sagte er. „Ich habe meine Meinung über einen Ausflug in die Stadt geändert... ich habe eine bessere Idee. Wartet hier."

Damit drehte er sich um, trat durch die offene Tür, durch die er das Fass gerollt hatte, und verschwand. Faramir hörte Schieben und Klirren, gefolgt von gedämpften Stimmen, die er nicht auseinanderhalten konnte. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Frodo wieder auf, ein kleines ledernes Bündel in der Hand, seinen Mantel um die Schultern geschlungen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr den Mantel heute brauchen werdet." meinte Faramir. „Es ist schon ziemlich warm und es verspricht, nur noch wärmer zu werden."

„Ah... aber der Mantel ist nicht für mich, mein Freund." erwiderte Frodo mit einem schlauen Lächeln. „Der ist für Euren Passagier."

Faramir runzelte die Stirn, noch verwirrter in diesem Moment. 

„Passagier?"

Frodo lachte, drehte sich um und drapierte dem Mantel über das Fass, dann zeigte er darauf. „Darf ich Euch euer Geburtstaggeschenk vorstellen, Herr?" Er machte eine prächtige Verbeugung, dann blickte er Faramir erwartungsvoll an.

Der Truchsess war verblüffter, als er es seiner Erinnerung nach je gewesen war. „Geburtstagsgeschenk?"

„Also wirklich, Faramir!" Frodos Antwort klang ärgerlich. „Wenn Ihr weiterhin alles wiederholt, was ich sage, dann ist der Tag vorbei und Ihr habt Eure Gelegenheit verpasst, herauszufinden, warum Boromir von den Braukünsten der Zwerge so begeistert war."

„Es tut mir leid, Frodo, aber ich..."

„Später, später." unterbrach Frodo. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Pippin zu guter Letzt doch noch zurückkommt, bevor es zu spät ist. Und ich fürchte, wenn ich jetzt nicht entwische, dann werden Sam oder Gandalf ihre Meinung darüber ändern, ob sie mich Eurer Obhut anvertrauen können. Lasst uns jetzt verschwinden und uns auf dem Weg ein passendes Versteck suchen."

„Ein passendes Versteck?"

Frodo schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Er deutete befehlend auf das Fass und Faramir stellte fest, dass er sich gehorsam bückte und es auf seine Hüfte hob. Er schaute Frodo an, der beifällig nickte, sich dann abwandte und auf die Straße zusteuerte. Faramir blieb stehen und starrte ihm einen Augenblick hinterher... bis Frodo sich umdrehte und ihn ungeduldig beobachtete, immer noch mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen. Faramirs Magen schlingerte ein bisschen und er spürte den plötzlichen Drang, das Fass fallen zu lassen und zu flüchten. Statt dessen fühlte er, wie sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er straffte die Schultern und folgte dem Ringträger.

*****

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

Faramir runzelte die Stirn und schaute auf Frodo hinab, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich weiß es nicht, Frodo." antwortete er gemächlich. „Ich bin _Euch_ gefolgt."

Frodo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso solltet Ihr das tun?" fragte er überrascht. „ich kenne diese Stadt nicht. _Ihr_ seid der, der hier lebt." Er klang ziemlich spitz, und Faramir hatte den sicheren Eindruck, dass Jung-Peregrin diesen speziellen Tonfall regelmäßig zu hören bekam.

Faramir blieb stehen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Frodo..."

Frodo nahm ihn am Ellbogen und zog ihn vorwärts. „Bitte hört auf mit der Trödelei!" sagte er strafend. „Wenn wir in Pippin hineinrennen, ist das Spiel gelaufen."

„Spiel?" Faramir betrachtete ihn voller Verwirrung. „Frodo, ich weiß wirklich nicht..."

„Ihr fangt schon wieder an, mein Echo zu spielen." Frodo zerrte an seinem Ellbogen und Faramir setzte sich gehorsam wieder in Bewegung. „Wir brauchen einen privaten Ort. Einen Ort, wo uns niemand sucht."

„Warum sollten wir...?"

„Weil sie mich _verfolgen,_ müsst Ihr wissen." sagte Frodo geduldig.

„Euch verfolgen?" Ihm drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass sein Weggenosse bereits dem Inhalt des Fasses zugesprochen hatte, das er schwer und in einen Mantel gehüllt unter dem Arm trug, und er schüttelte es verstohlen. _Nein... noch voll._

„Oh ja." fuhr Frodo fort. „Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich, wisst Ihr? Ziemlich nett von ihnen, aber manchmal ein bisschen erstickend. Gandalf hat die unheimliche Fähigkeit, herauszufinden, wo ich bin, egal, wo ich mich verkrieche." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Vielleicht irgendwo, wo ich noch nie gewesen bin. Irgendwo in einem Haus, denn Gandalf kennt sämtliche Gärten und alle Winkel, wo ich hingehe, wenn ich allein sein will." Wieder schaute er Faramir erwartungsvoll an.

Faramir begriff überrascht, dass der dreieinhalb Fuß große Hobbit, der neben ihm herging, gerade den Truchsess von Gondor und Fürsten von Ithilien in seiner Stadt Minas Tirith herumkommandierte... und dass er damit ziemlichen Erfolg hatte. Obwohl man nach Henneth Annun annehmen durfte, dass nichts an seinem Gefährten ihn noch überraschen konnte. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem entschiedenen Schmunzeln. _Viel zu lernen über Hobbits, aber wirklich._ Also gut, warum nicht?

„Ich glaube, ich kenne einen solchen Ort." sagte er und grinste Frodo an. „Folgt mir."

*****

"Wo sind wir hier?"

Faramir ließ das Fass auf den Steinboden plumpsen, zog den Mantel herunter und warf ihn zu Frodo hinüber. Er streckte sich und schaute in dem Raum umher, zu dem er sie geführt hatte.

„Hier, mein Freund, haben mein Bruder und ich unsere Lektionen gelernt, als wir Jungen waren." erwiderte er. „Er wurde nicht mehr genutzt, seit ich etwa fünfzehn war, und er sollte unserem Zweck hübsch dienlich sein."

Frodo sah sich um; er bemerkte den polierten Stein des Fußbodens und die verwickelten Schnitzereien, die in die aus Elfenbein modellierte Decke eingelegt waren. Die Tische waren aus feiner, glänzender Eiche. Sie spiegelten die satten Farben der Teppiche an den Wänden wieder, die sich hoch über seinen Kopf erhoben. Er fühlte sich beinahe benommen, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihnen mit dem Blick dorthin folgte, wo sie auf die gewölbte Decke trafen. Bücherregale zogen sich eine gesamte Wand entlang und er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich höher erstreckten als alle Häuser der Menschen, die er bisher auf seinen Reisen gesehen hatte.

Er schaute staunend zu Faramir zurück. „Wie viele Kinder haben hier drin gelernt?" fragte er.

Faramir ließ sich in einen bequemen Sessel dicht neben der leeren Feuerstelle fallen und betrachtete seinen Gefährten. „Das habe ich Euch gerade erzählt, Frodo." antwortete er. „Boromir und ich. Wir beide gemeinsam."

Frodo schaute ihn offen ungläubig an. _„Zwei?"_ rief er aus. Sein Blick wanderte erneut durch den Raum. „All dies für _zwei _Kinder?" Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Das ist... das ist einfach..."

Faramir runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um und es kam ihm so vor, als würde er den reich geschmückten Raum zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrnehmen. Seine schiere Größe und Ausstattung schien ihm plötzlich ein wenig zuviel des Guten zu sein, und er errötete angesichts der jähen Erkenntnis, wie die verhältnismäßig großen Vorrechte des Sohnes eines Truchsessen auf jemanden wirken mussten, der einen so bäuerlichen Hintergrund hatte wie die Hobbits.

Er rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel herum. „Also," begann er langsam, „mir scheint, das ist wirklich ein bisschen viel für zwei lernende Jungen."

Frodo wandte sich zu ihm zurück, die Augenbrauen beinahe bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen. „Unsinn!" sagte er ernsthaft. „Er ging hinüber zum Bücherregal und befühlte anerkennend die in Leder gebundenen Bücher in seiner Reichweite. „Es ist wunderschön, und ich kann mir nur zu gut das Vergnügen vorstellen, das Ihr und Euer Bruder daran gehabt haben müsst, eure Lektionen in solch einem Zimmer erteilt zu bekommen." Seine Stimme wurde dunkel und melodisch, gedämpft von den Ausmaßen des großen Raumes. „All dies in Reichweite eurer Hände, und alles ganz für euch allein." Er drehte sich zu Faramir um und lächelte sanft. „Ich bin ziemlich neidisch. Bilbos Bücherei war recht groß, genau wie die im Brandyschloss, aber dies hier..." Seine Stimme erstarb und er wandte die Augen wieder dem Büchermeer zu, dass sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Faramir fühlte sich reichlich undankbar angesichts solch einer offenen Bewunderung für etwas, von dem er sein ganzes Leben gedacht hatte, es sei selbstverständlich. Sicherlich würde niemand sein Leben für einfach gehalten haben, aber es hatte wahrhaftig einige Tröstungen gegeben. Er konnte sich nicht helfen: er fand, dass er einige dieser Tröstungen nicht genügend geschätzt hatte, indem er sie übersah und glaubte, sie würden ihm zustehen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er ganz unerwartet schon wieder etwas von diesem außergewöhnlichsten aller Geschöpfe gelernt hatte, musste er lächeln.

Er räusperte sich. „Brandyschloss, meint Ihr?" fragte er. „Ich dachte, das Heim Eures Vetters hieße Beutelsend."

„In der Tat." erwiderte Frodo. „Aber ich habe einige Jahre im Brandyschloss gelebt, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren. Merrys Mutter und Vater haben mich bei sich aufgenommen."

Dies war schon wieder eine neue Information, und der Truchsess fragte sich, ob der Strom von Neuigkeiten wohl jemals aufhören würde, zu fließen... dann stellte er fest, dass er das gar nicht wollte.

„Ihr wart verwaist?" fragte er. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Frodo. Wie alt seid Ihr gewesen?"

Frodo drehte sich um und starrte Faramir einen Moment lang an, sein dunkler Blick eindringlich und beinahe stechend. Dann, als hätte jemand eine Schiefertafel sauber gewischt, wurden seine Augen hell und ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht. Er ging dorthin hinüber, wo Faramir das Fass auf den Boden gestellt hatte und fing an, den Korken zu bearbeiten.

„Ich nehme mal an, es wäre zuviel verlangt, ein Zapfhahn an einem Ort wie diesem zu erhoffen." sagte er, und das schurkische Glitzern kehrte in seine Augen zurück. „Wir werden uns eben auf unsere Geschicklichkeit und Eure rohe Kraft verlassen müssen, um unsere Becher zu füllen."

„Becher!" rief Faramir aus. „Was kümmert uns der Zapfhahn – wo finden wir Becher?" Er fing an, den Raum zu durchsuchen, auf der Suche nach einer Stelle, wo sich vielleicht ein oder zwei Becher verbergen mochten. Indessen ging Frodo zu seinem Lederbeutel hinüber und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Er lächelte breit und wühlte darin herum, dann brachte er zwei robuste Tonbecher zum Vorschein und hielt sie hoch.

„Also wirklich, Faramir," trumpfte er auf, „habt Ihr wirklich gedacht, ich käme dermaßen unvorbereitet?"

Faramir lachte. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, anstatt den Einfallsreichtum des Ringträgers in Frage zu stellen."

Frodos Lächeln wurde grimmig, was Faramir dazu brachte, sich zu fragen, was falsch gewesen war an dem, was er gesagt hatte. Aber ehe er die Zeit fand, den Mund aufzumachen und um Verzeihung zu bitten, hatte Frodo sich ihm zugewandt, sein Lächeln so strahlend wie immer, und er streckte ihm die Becher entgegen.

„Ich halte, Ihr gießt." sagte er.

Faramir lächelte zurück, hob das Fass an, das Frodo entkorkt hatte und kippte es, um die Becher zu füllen.

*****

„Sehr viel dunkler als jedes Bier, das ich bisher gesehen habe." Der Truchseß schaute in seinen Becher und betrachtete die goldbraune Blume, die am Rand hochschäumte und auf der Oberfläche der braunen Flüssigkeit schwamm. Er nickte abwesend und beifällig und fuhr fort: „Trotzdem sehr weich." Er nahm noch einen Zug und leckte sich anerkennend die Lippen, dann grinste er seinen Gefährten an, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden saß. Sie hatten schon vor einer Weile auf die weit bequemeren Sessel verzichtet, der Mühe wegen, die es kostete, dauernd aufzustehen, um nachzufüllen. Sie saßen auf dem dick gewebten Teppich vor der Feuerstelle, das Fass zwischen sich.

Frodo grinste zurück und unterdrückte sein Gelächter, allerdings nicht sehr erfolgreich. Er hob seinen Becher an den Mund, um zu trinken und damit seinen plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch zu verbergen, und wurde beinahe mit einer Nase voll Bier für seine Bemühungen belohnt.

Faramir runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist so lustig?"

Frodo setzte seine allerbeste Unschuldsmiene auf, öffnete weit die Augen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso... gar nichts, Herr." sagte er vernünftig. „Ich habe mich bloß verschluckt."

„Hmmpf!" war die wohlbedachte Antwort.

„Also dann schmeckt es Euch?" fragte Frodo und musterte den Mann mit einem prüfenden Blick.

Faramirs Kopf sank nach unten, und er begann wieder den Inhalt seines Bechers zu inspizieren. „Ich verstehe eindeutig seine Anziehungskraft." Er schaute wieder auf und grinste, und Frodo musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken, das darum bettelte, freigelassen zu werden. Faramir kniff die Augen zusammen. _„Ihr lacht..."_

„Tue ich nicht." erwiderte Frodo und versuchte, angesichts dieser Anklage möglichst empört auszusehen.

Faramir beäugte ihn einen Moment lang misstrauisch, bevor das Grinsen einen neuen Anlauf nahm. „Wie auch immer, s'ist nicht gerecht." schnaubte er. „Ihr habt dieses Zeug schon früher getrunken." Er brach ab, um den Hobbit durchdringend anzustarren, so als grübelte er über eine Sache von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit. „Frodo..."

Frodo wartete einen Augenblick, den Kopf fragend zur Seite geneigt. „Ja?"

„Frodo..." Wieder eine Pause.

Nicht sicher, ob er neugierig oder erheitert sein sollte, zog Frodo die Augenbrauen zusammen und beugte sich erwartungsvoll noch weiter vor. „Ja?"

Eine lange Pause... bevor Faramir die Stirn in Falten legte und fragte: „Wieviele davon hatte ich eigentlich schon?"

Frodo blinzelte und starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann brach er vor Lachen zusammen.

Faramir blickte finster auf den Hobbit herab, der sich vor ihm auf dem Boden herumwälzte, von Schnauben und Kichern geschüttelt. „Das ist nicht lustig." beschwerte er sich.

Obwohl er sich Mühe gab, brachte Frodo weiterhin nichts anderes als neuerliche Lachstürme heraus, also ging er dazu über, mit dem Kopf zu nicken, als Zeichen dafür, dass es durchaus lustig war. Er hielt als Mengenangabe zwei Finger hoch.

„Zwei?" fragte Faramir und versuchte, diese lächerliche Information zu verarbeiten. Er musste doch sicher mehr davon getrunken haben, so, wie sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte. Er entschloss sich, dass es zu mühsam wäre, sich genau daran zu erinnern, wie oft er seinen Becher nachgefüllt hatte; statt dessen zog er ihn dicht zu sich heran, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Zug. Der Hobbit hatte sich indessen so weit beruhigt, dass er nur noch hin und wieder gluckste, und er bemühte sich wieder um eine etwas würdigere Sitzhaltung.

 „Das ist nicht lustig." wiederholte Faramir verdrießlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Faramir." sagte Frodo zwischen ein paar unregelmäßigen Schnaufern. „Ihr habt recht... ich habe dieses Zeug schon früher getrunken, und ich sollte nicht lachen." Eine neue Welle von Gewieher erfasste ihn und er hielt die Luft an, bis sie verging.

Faramir wartete, bis der Anfall nachließ. „Also gut." sagte er beifällig. „Euch sei vergeben."

„Ich danke Euch, mein Herr." kicherte Frodo und neigte respektvoll den Kopf.

Faramir wedelte geringschätzig mit der Hand über seinem Kopf herum. „Pah!" sagte er. „Wenn ich damals in Ithilien gewusst hätte, dass Hobbits derart tückische Kreaturen sind, dann hätte ich Euch in den Teich geworfen und fertig."

„Bitte um Verzeihung." erwiderte Frodo. „Ich habe Euch ein frühes Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben, und Ihr dankt es mir, in dem ihr die Hobbits im allgemeinen und mich im besonderen beschimpft?"

„Ah... aber Ihr hättet es mir gar nicht schenken dürfen, Meister Ringträger," gab Faramir zurück, hob die Augenbrauen und zeigte hoheitsvoll an die Decke. Frodos Gesicht lief rot an, und Faramir begriff dass er einmal mehr etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Plötzlich ernst und um einiges nüchterner als noch Augenblicke zuvor, räusperte er sich. „Nur dass ich Euch jetzt nicht bloß beschimpft, sondern auch noch des Diebstahls bezichtigt habe. Meine Zunge hat anscheinend die Verbindung mit meinem Hirn abgebrochen. Ich entschuldige mich, mein Freund."

Frodo war einen Moment still und starrte in seinen Becher, bevor seine Heiterkeit zurückkehrte und er sein Gegenüber mit einem freundlichen Lachen erlöste. „Die Beschimpfung habe ich nicht ernstgenommen, Freund, also ist auch keine Entschuldigung notwendig."

Faramir betrachtete seinen Gefährten sehr genau; dann errötete Frodo erneut und senkte die Augen. Hier ging offenbar mehr vor sich, als Faramir zuerst gedacht hatte.

„Frodo," begann er und rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf dem dicken Teppich hin und her. Frodo begegnete seinem Blick und Faramir war sicher, dass sich hinter der Ruhe darin ein Hauch Argwohn verbarg. „Erzählt mir, was nach Ithilien mit Euch passiert ist."

Frodos Augen verengten sich; der Argwohn blitzte auf und wurde kurz zu Feindseligkeit, bevor beides zusammen hinter der friedlichen Maske verschwand. Er lachte wieder.

„Ihr habt das Lied gehört, Faramir... öfter, als Ihr wolltet, fürchte ich. Ich habe es ganz sicher öfter gehört, als ich will, und ich wäre mehr als froh, es nie wieder hören zu müssen. Es gibt wenig mehr zu sagen."

Faramir lehnte sich gegen den Sessel und studierte seinen Freund. „Ich habe auch Lieder über meinen Vater gehört, und ich weiß, dass viele von ihnen entweder nicht wahr oder höchst übertrieben sind. Ich werde gern die wahre Geschichte hören, wenn Ihr sie mir erzählen wollt."

Frodo lachte und setzte sich auf. „Ich fürchte, das würde mehr Zeit erfordern als wir heute Nachmittag zur Verfügung haben, mein Freund. Denn so gut dieses Bier auch ist, ich fürchte, ich habe demnächst verzweifelt eine Mahlzeit nötig. Ich habe länger gefastet, als es ein Hobbit tun sollte." Er wollte seinen Becher leeren und aufstehen, aber Faramir erwischte ihn am Arm.

„Das war eine riesige Spinne, nicht?"

Frodo starrte den Truchsess an, sein Blick feindselig und wütend. „Warum erzählt Ihr mir nicht von Eurer Begegnung mit dem Hexenkönig, wenn Ihr so begierig auf Geschichten seid?" schnappte er.

Der Ausdruck auf Faramirs Gesicht sagte Frodo, was er gerade getan hatte, noch bevor er seine eigenen Worte richtig mitbekam. Als er begriff, was seine Zunge angerichtet hatte, bevor sein Hirn sie hatte aufhalten können, starrte Frodo den jungen Mann mit offenem Mund an. Der erwiderte seinen Blick, den Schock überdeutlich in seine ehrlichen Züge gezeichnet, und der Hobbit spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Frodo war nicht wenig entsetzt über sich selbst und verfluchte sich auf der Stelle für seinen unverzeihlichen Ausbruch. Er schloss den Mund, und für einen Moment auch ganz fest die Augen, dann atmete er mühsam aus.

„Also... das war wohl mehr als nur ein bisschen dramatisch, oder?"

Faramir holte tief Luft und senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Frodo." sagte er still. „Mir war nicht klar..." Seine Stimme erstarb, als ihm die Worte ausgingen.

Wenn es Frodo möglich gewesen wäre, sich selbst in den Hintern zu treten, er hätte es hier und jetzt getan. Mit der besten Absicht, seinerseits eine ehrliche Entschuldigung anzubieten, schaute er in das ernste Gesicht – die besorgt gerunzelte Stirn, der schmal zusammengepresste Mund, die dunklen Augen voll offensichtlicher Reue – und dann fing er ganz unerwartet an zu... _kichern._ Verblüfft von seiner eigenen Reaktion schlug er sich eilig die Hand auf den Mund, um diesen unentschuldbar groben Schnitzer zu verbergen, aber die Tat war bereits getan. Der Klang seines unterdrückten Gelächters machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer.

Zuerst schaute Faramir überrascht, dann verwirrt, endlich amüsiert und wieder verwirrt, bevor sein Blick langsam verärgert wurde. Frodo beobachtete das Zusammenziehen der Augenbrauen, das Furchen der Stirn, das Anspannen und Entspannen des Kiefers, während der Gesichtausdruck seines Gegenüber schnell wechselte, und er lachte nur noch heftiger.

„Da, schon wieder." stellte Faramir fest. „Ihr lacht mich schon wieder aus."

Frodo hielt abrupt inne, biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute den Truchsess unschuldig an.

„Tu ich nicht." sagte er, und sein Protest wäre vielleicht überzeugender gewesen, hätte das Glucksen sich nicht gerade diesen Moment ausgesucht, um aus seiner Brust hochzublubbern und zwischen seinen verräterischen Lippen zu entweichen. Wieder schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und sank gegen den Sessel, als der Anfall ihn überwältigte. Er machte eine gewaltige Anstrengung, sich zusammenzureißen, aber der verletzte Blick, den Faramir auf ihn abschoss, entwaffnete ihn endgültig; er gab auf und überließ sich dem Gelächter.

„Und ob Ihr das tut." beharrte Faramir. „Was ist so komisch? Das möchte ich wirklich gern wissen." Gegen seinen Willen war das Lachen sehr ansteckend, und er musste all seine Mühe darauf verwenden, so beleidigt zu wirken, wie er es sicherlich zu sein hatte.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, Faramir." erwiderte Frodo, unterbrochen von Schnauben und Schniefen. „Es ist nur die Art, wie Ihr das gesagt habt – _eine riesige Spinne –_ ich hatte das Gefühl, als sollte ich eigentlich in meinem Bett liegen, die Decke bis ans Kinn, und als ob ich so tun müsste, als hätte ich keine Angst, damit meine Mutter nicht mit der Geschichte aufhört." Er hielt inne, um Luft zu holen, aber noch mehr Gelächter raubte ihm buchstäblich den Atem. „BUUH!" rief er und fiel prompt auf den Rücken, während seine Tränen genauso ungehindert flossen wie der Strom seines unheiligen Vergnügens.

„Armer Sam," fuhr er atemlos fort. „Wenn er mich jetzt hören könnte, er würde mich kurz und klein prügeln. Da hat er Leib und Leben für meine Sicherheit riskiert, und alles, woran ich jetzt denken kann, ist, das Biest mit einem riesigen Buch platt zu hauen."

Faramir musste zugeben, dass das Bild, das ihm in diesem Augenblick in den Sinn kam, ziemlich amüsant war. Er spürte, wie sein eigener Sinn für Humor in ihm aufstieg, um dem reichlich genossenen Bier zu begegnen, und bald fand er sich neben seinem Gefährten auf dem Fußboden wieder und sie überließen sich beide der gleichen, verdrehten Heiterkeit.

Als sie wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen waren, setzte sich Faramir auf und sammelte ihre Becher ein. Er ging eilig zum Fass hinüber , füllte sie erneut und gab Frodo seinen Becher zurück. Frodo leerte ihn auf der Stelle bis zur Hälfte und holte ein paar Mal tief und zufrieden Luft.

„Wie hat sie ausgesehen?" wollte Faramir wissen.

Frodo schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortete er, „abgesehen von dem natürlich, was Sam mir erzählt hat, und das war verständlicherweise sehr wenig. Sie kam von hinten, wisst Ihr?" Er lehrte seinen Becher ganz und reichte ihn Faramir, der ihn pflichtschuldigst wieder füllte und zurückgab.

„Hat es schrecklich weh getan?"

„Also wirklich, Faramir!" sagte Frodo, nicht unfreundlich. „Ihr werdet Eure Neugier ganz einfach bei Sam befriedigen müssen, wenn er Euch lässt. Ich kann mich schlichtweg nicht erinnern."

Faramir akzeptierte dies mit offensichtlicher Enttäuschung. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher und seufzte.

Frodo beobachtete ihn einen langen Moment, bevor das schurkische Glitzern, das dem Truchsess im Laufe des Abends so vertraut geworden war, wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Möchtet Ihr ihn sehen?" fragte der Hobbit, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

Faramir runzelte die Stirn. „Wen sehen?"

„Na ja, den Spinnenbiss natürlich."

Faramirs Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Haaransatz. _„Darf ich?"_

Frodo grinste, dann rutschte er näher heran. Er öffnete die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zog Hemd und Jacke von seinem Nacken herunter. Faramir beugte sich vor und starrte mit bestürzter Faszination auf die Wunde. Sie erschien wie eine unregelmäßige Anhebung im Fleisch; eine verblasste dunkle Stelle in der Mitte, einer Pockennarbe ähnlich, gab ihr ein schmerzhaftes, bösartiges Aussehen. Sein Magen schlingerte ein bisschen, während er leicht durch die Zähne pfiff.

„Ist es furchtbar?" wollte Frodo wissen. „Ich kann es dahinten nicht gut sehen."

„Furchtbar genug." erwiderte Faramir und rückte den Kragen seines Freundes wieder dorthin, wo er gehörte. „Aber lieblich wie alle Schlachtennarben." lächelte er.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es gut sehen." beklagte sich Frodo.

Faramir schaute einen Augenblick gedankenvoll drein, bevor sein Gesicht sich aufhellte. „Ich habe eine, die ich Euch zeigen kann" sagte er, zog seinen Stiefel aus und stellte den Fuß schwungvoll zwischen ihnen auf den Boden.

„Oh, das ist furchtbar!" rief Frodo aus. „Wie könnt Ihr damit leben?"

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht." meinte Faramir. „Ich fühle sie nicht einmal mehr."

„Ich rede über Euren Fuß!" stellte Frodo klar. „Er ist beinahe nackt, und sieht schrecklich weich aus. Wie könnt ihr bloß mit solchen Dingern herumlaufen?"

„Ich komme wunderbar zurecht, herzlichen Dank auch." kam die ungehaltene Antwort des Truchsessen. „Und ich habe nicht um Kommentare zu meinem Fuß gebeten. Ich wollte Euch meinen Spinnenbiss zeigen."

Frodos Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen. „Ich sehe dort nichts anderes als Euer klägliches bisschen Flaum." erklärte er.

„Genau hier." Faramir zeigte auf eine kleine Narbe dicht bei seiner kleinen Zehe. „Ich habe ihn bekommen, als ich ein Junge war und ich rannte..."

Seine restlichen Worte ertranken im Klang von Hobbitgelächter, das durch den großen Raum hallte. Faramir lehnte sich gegen den Sessel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihr tut es schon wieder." sagte er und füllte erneut seinen Becher, wobei er Frodos Becher geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Das tue ich wirklich." gab Frodo zwischen Gepruste und Gegacker zu. „Ihr seid ein Mann, der viele Schlachten gesehen hat, Faramir, und ich finde es unwahrscheinlich komisch, dass es ausgerechnet dieses jämmerliche Exemplar von einer Schlachtennarbe ist, die ihr gewählt habt, um sie mir zu zeigen."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es eine Schlachtennarbe war." verteidigte sich der junge Mann. „Ich habe nur versucht, Euch zu zeigen, wie Eure aussieht."

„Meine sieht so aus?" sagte Frodo ungläubig.

„Naja, sie ist natürlich größer." versicherte Faramir ihm hastig. „Aber sehr ähnlich."

Frodo bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Ihr setzt meine Narbe herab."

„Das tue ich nicht. Wollt Ihr sie nun sehen oder nicht?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen." versicherte Frodo ihm. „Und ich war nicht beeindruckt." Er hielt inne, um seinen Becher zu leeren. „Ihr müsst interessantere Narben habe als dieses traurige Exemplar."

„Oh, in der Tat." Faramir schnürte seine Tunika teilweise auf und zerrte den Stoff von seiner linken Schulter herunter. „Da." sagte er stolz.

„Ooh," sagte Frodo und kroch auf Händen und Knien über den Fußboden, um besser sehen zu können. „Die ist _wirklich_ hübsch. Wie habt Ihr sie bekommen?"

„Ein vergifteter Orkpfeil, während der Belagerung." antwortete Faramir hochnäsig.

Frodo nickte anerkennend. „Wirklich hübsch."

Faramir grinste, irgendwie befriedigt, dannn bekam er einen Schluckauf.

„Ich habe eine an fast der selben Stelle." informierte ihn Frodo; er befreite sich von Jacke und Weste, knöpfte das Hemd noch weiter auf und zog den Hosenträger von seiner linken Schulter. Er schob das Leinen beiseite und sah den Truchsess erwartungsvoll an.

Faramir beugte sich so weit vor, dass eine Nase beinahe den silbrigen Gewebeknoten berührte.

„Ist das die vom Hexenkönig?"

Frodo nickte.

„Hmmmh.... brummte Faramir zweifelnd.

Frodo warf ihm einen erzürnten Blick zu._ „Was?"_

„Na ja... es sieht nicht nach sehr viel aus." sagte der junge Mann.

Frodo zog ein finsteres Gesicht und studierte erst seine Narbe, dann die von Faramir. „Sie ist größer als Eure." verteidigte er sich. „Sogar viel größer, da Ihr ja auch so viel größer seid als ich. Und ganz nebenbei hat es eklig weh getan."

Faramir verdrehte die Augen. „Na ja, sie tun alle eklig weh." bemerkte er ungeduldig. „Das ist doch der Witz daran, oder etwa nicht?"

Daraufhin kniff Frodo seine Augen zusammen und stieß dem Truchsess seinen Becher entgegen. Faramir füllte ihn gehorsam ebenso wie seinen eigenen und lehnte sich feixend wieder gegen den Sessel. Frodo mochte im Augenblick nicht gerade furchtbar erfreut sein über ihn, aber immerhin war sein Argwohn nach ihrer ersten Übereinstimmung geschwunden. Faramir hatte wohl den rechten Weg gefunden, und er gratulierte sich dazu, dass er endlich herausbekommen hatte, wie genau man mit einem verschlossenen Hobbit umging.

„Ohhh... Ich habe noch eine gute für Euch." sagte er, stellte dass Fass wieder hin und zog seine Tunika bis zur Brust hoch. „Die hier ist wirklich größer als Eure."

Frodo starrte auf die lange, tiefrosa Narbe, die sich um die Rippen des Truchsessen herumschlängelte. Er musste widerwillig zugeben, dass dies ein ziemlich eindrucksvoller Anblick war.

„Also gut." räumte er missmutig ein. „Die ist eindeutig größer als alles, was ich aufzuweisen habe. Wie habt Ihr sie bekommen?"

„Eine Südländerklinge. Mir waren die Pfeile ausgegangen." erklärte Faramir.

Frodo nickte mürrisch. „Ihr gewinnt. Ich habe nichts, was sich damit vergleichen ließe."

„Wartet..." sagte Faramir und rollte ungeschickt seinen Ärmel hoch, um seinen Unterarm freizulegen. „Ich habe noch eine bessere." Er enthüllte eine unregelmäßige Narbe, ungefähr in der Form eines Auges, verblasst und von der Zeit in die Länge gezogen. Frodo musste genau hinschauen, um sie unter den Haaren auf dem Arm des Mannes auszumachen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Frodo.

Faramir feixte. „Mein Bruder hat mich gebissen."

Frodo fiel der Unterkiefer herab, und er sah seinen Freund schockiert an.

"Boromir...?"

„...hat mich gebissen." vollendete Faramir mit einem Nicken.

„Boromir hat Euch ... _gebissen?"_ Frodo versuchte angestrengt, sich den Sohn des Truchsessen, mit dem er gewandert war, als ein Kind vorzustellen, das seinen Bruder auf den Boden drückte und ihn tatsächlich biss... aber er brachte es nicht fertig. „Wieso um Himmels Willen sollte er so etwas tun?"

Oh, ich hatte es verdient, glaubt mir." gab Faramir mit einem zärtlichen Glucksen zu. „Das und noch mehr."

„Was habt Ihr ihm getan?"

Faramir faltete die Hände hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, die Augen zur Decke gerichtet; ein aufreizendes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Kennt Ihr die Süßbeere?" fragte er. Er fuhr fort, ohne auf Frodos Antwort zu warten. „Es sind sehr kleine Beeren, die an grünblättrigen Büschen wachsen. Am Anfang sind sie grün, and im Laufe des Sommers reifen sie. An manchen Büschen sind sie rot, an anderen blau. Aber es ist nicht einfach irgend ein Rot oder Blau; es sind die tiefsten Schattierungen von Karmesin und Indigo, die ich je gesehen habe."

Er regte sich und betrachtete Frodo für einen Moment; dann, zufrieden darüber, dass er immer noch die Aufmerksamkeit des Hobbits hatte, fuhr er fort. „Die Damen der Stadt benutzen den Saft dieser Beeren in verdünnter Form, um sich Lippen und Augen zu verschönern. Eine weniger verdünnte Mischung wird verwendet, um das getönte Glas zu färben, das Ihr in vielen Fenstern der Zitadelle sehen könnt, und auch in ein paar von den größeren Häusern. Der Saft ist sehr gesucht, weil er wasserfest ist, viele Jahre überdauert und auch die Witterung aushält, wenn er ordentlich gemischt wird."

Frodo hatte die plötzliche Erkenntnis, wo dies möglicherweise hinführte. „Das habt Ihr _nicht_ getan!" sagte er ungläubig.

Faramir feixte als Antwort noch breiter. „Ich habe eine Handvoll von jeder Farbe gesucht, den Saft aufgefangen – _unverdünnt,_ wohlbemerkt – und erprobte meine künstlerischen Talente an meinen älteren Bruder, während er schlief." Faramir beugte sich dicht heran und murmelte verschwörerisch: „Er war nicht beeindruckt."

Frodos Mund stand weit offen, dann dehnte er sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und fing an, brüllende Lachstürme auszustoßen. Er versuchte, sich den würdigen Kriegsmann von Gondor , den er gekannt hatte, flott dekoriert mit rubinroten Lippen und geschminkten Augen vorzustellen. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Einbildungskraft weit hinter dem wahren Anblick zurückblieb, aber sie vermittelte ihm nichtsdestoweniger einen Eindruck, den er nicht so bald vergessen würde.

„Für gut drei Wochen war er der hübscheste Junker von ganz Gondor, ehe die Farbe anfing, zu verblassen." fügte Faramir hinzu und Frodo brach von Heiterkeit überwältigt auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

„Meine Güte! Und meine Tante dachte, _ich_ wäre ein Tunichtgut! Sie hätte eine Menge über Euch zu sagen, erhabener Fürst von Ithilien, falls ihr euch jemals über den Weg laufen solltet."

„Oh, ich bin gründlich geohrfeigt worden, glaubt mir... neben der Tracht Prügel, die ich von Boromir bezogen habe, und dem Andenken auf meinem Arm."

„Vielleicht..."schnaufte Frodo, der immer noch versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen, „aber ich versichere Euch, ihr habt noch keine echte Ohrfeige bekommen, bevor ihr nicht die Zielscheibe von Esmeralda Brandybocks Grimm gewesen seid. Sie würde Euch nicht nur ohrfeigen, sondern Euch auch noch dazu bringen, Euch hinzuknien, damit sie Euch erreichen kann... und Ihr würdet es auch tun, mein Wort darauf!"

Faramir schnaubte, dann wurde er von Schluckauf erfasst, was Frodo einen neuerlichen Heiterkeitsanfall bescherte. „Auf die Bruderschaft der Tunichtgute!" rief der Truchsess. „Mögen sie immer schneller sein als ihre Eltern!"

„Hört, hört!" sagte Frodo zustimmend, stieß mit Faramir an und leerte seinen Becher.

*****

Aragorn ging den breiten Flur entlang, umgeben von einem Meer von Adjutanten und Ratgebern; er lauschte mit halbem Ohr, während sie alle gleichzeitig zu reden versuchten und ihm ihre persönlichen Weisheiten bezüglich der augenblicklichen Angelegenheit anbieten wollten. Er hatte so ziemlich den Faden verloren, worum es eigentlich ging, und er entschied, dass die Frage, welcher Botschafter durch was genau gekränkt worden war, ziemlich weit unten auf seiner Dringlichkeitsliste stand. Er hielt abrupt an und verbiss sich nur mühsam ein Lachen, als die Menge, die ihm folgte, das selbe tat. Ein paar rannten in ihre Vordermänner hinein, wobei einige beinahe der Länge nach auf dem polierten Marmorfußboden landeten.

Er nahm den Faden wieder an der letzten Stelle auf, wo er noch zugehört hatte, wandte sich an einen seiner Ratgeber und fragte: „Einen Raum, sagt Ihr?"

„Ja, Herr." erwiderte der Ratgeber.„Wir werden einen brauchen, der groß genug ist für seinen gesamten Hofstaat, und einer mit genügend großen Tischen für die vielen Landkarten, die er mitgebracht hat." Er hielt inne und räusperte sich. „Er hält sich selbst für einen begabten Kartographen, Majestät. Er hat sämtliche Karten selbst gezeichnet und er wird darauf bestehen, dass wir jede einzelne davon benutzen."

„Dies ist ein sehr großes Gebäude mit vielen Zimmern." sagte der König. „Ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass es einem von euch Männern der Weisheit gelungen ist, einen passenden Raum dafür zu sichern?"

Der Ratgeber errötete. „Gewiss, Herr. Gerade um diese Ecke. Er hat nur ein paar Umbauten nötig, und Eure Billigung."

„Sicherlich kann ich die Auswahl eines Raumes doch meinen getreuen Ratgebern überlassen!" beschwerte sich Aragorn, aber dann zügelte er seine Verärgerung. Schließlich war er ihr neuer König, und sie waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, sicherzustellen, welche genauen Pflichten er ihnen auferlegen würde. Er durfte nicht die Geduld verlieren, nur weil sie sich so sehr anstrengten, ihm zu gefallen. „Schon gut." sagte er und legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter._ Wie hieß er eigentlich? _„Wo ist dieser Raum?"

Er wurde ein paar Schritte den Korridor hinuntergeführt, zu einer soliden Tür mit einem polierten Messingknauf. Er wandte sich der Menge zu, die ihn umringte.

„Warum geht ihr nicht und sucht euch eine Mittagsmahlzeit?" sagte er freundlich. Plötzlich schienen die Zügel, die seine neue Hoheit ihm anlegte, ihn wundzureiben und er wünschte sich mehr als irgendetwas anderes, all diese Leute loszuwerden, die darauf bestanden, ihm in jeden Winkel der Stadt zu folgen und ihm die Nase zu wischen, wenn er nieste. „Ich werde mir ansehen, ob der Raum passend ist, dann kümmere ich mich um mein eigenes Essen."

„Aber Herr! Was ist mit..."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern...ähm..." _Verdammt! Wie war nur sein Name?_ „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." schloß er und lächelte mit einiger Anstrengung. „Ich danke Euch."

Erfolgreich entlassen, wanderten die verschiedenen Adjutanten und Ratgeber ziellos und gemeinsam vor sich hin grummelnd den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Aragorn gab einen mächtigen Seufzer von sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Er schloss die Augen und genoß den verhältnismäßigen – wenn auch kurzzeitigen – Frieden.

Plötzlich bestürmte kreischendes Gelächter seine Ohren und er öffnete die Augen und hörte genauer hin. Gelächter und... _Gesang?_ Eine tief rumpelnde, vertraute Stimme gemeinsam mit einem Lachen, dessen klaren Klang Aragorn noch in den tiefsten Gruben von Moria wiedererkannt hätte. _Ein Hobbit._ Und nicht nur irgendein Hobbit. _Frodo _– und er lachte so heftig, dass Aragorn nicht überrascht gewesen wäre wenn er beim Hereinkommen jemanden gesehen hätte, der ihn auf den Boden drückte und halb zu Tode kitzelte. Sein Mund entspannte sich in einem Lächeln; er packte den Türknauf, drehte ihn geräuschlos und trat so leise ein, wie die wohlgeölten Türangeln es zuließen.

Zu sagen, dass der Anblick und die Geräusche, die er vorfand, ihn völlig unvorbereitet trafen, war die gewaltigste aller Untertreibungen.

_„War einst eine Süße in Nöten_

_Der wär'ich gern näher getreten._

_Sie war allzeit willig_

_Und obendrein billig,_

_und hat in ihr Bett mich gebeten"._

Noch mehr Gelächter; Faramir beugte sich vor, um Frodo auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„Das war gut." lobte er. „War das von Euch?"

Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. „Von Pippin." sagte er. _Warum überraschte Aragorn das nicht?_

„Aber ich wollte eins von Euren hören!" kam die Beschwerde.

„Das haben wir gleich." sagte Frodo und räusperte sich.

_„War einst eine Hübsche in Bree,_

_die sagte zu keinem Mann ,Nee!'_

_Ich riet ihr, die Massen_

_doch zahlen zu lassen,_

_da ging sie auf mich los, oh weh!"_

Faramir löste sich in einem Kicheranfall auf. „Das war fürchterlich!" brachte er heraus.

Frodo schaute empört dein. „_Fürchterlich_ ist ein ziemlich hartes Wort, findet Ihr nicht? Schlecht vielleicht... sogar schlimm... aber _fürchterlich?"_

Faramir wieherte nur noch lauter. Aragorn blieb an der Tür stehen, halb erstickt von lautlosem Gelächter. Der Truchsess seiner Stadt saß auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, seine Tunika in Unordnung, einen Stiefel an-, den anderen ausgezogen, rotgesichtig und ganz offensichtlich betrunken. Frodo wirkte nicht weniger zerrupft; seine Wangen hatten mehr Farbe, als Aragorn seit der Wetterspitze auf ihnen gesehen hatte. Ein Hosenträger baumelte verdreht über seiner Hüfte, sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft. Das dunkle Haar war zerzaust und hing ihm in die Augen. Aragorn dachte bei sich, dass er nie besser ausgesehen hatte.

„Jetzt laßt uns eines hören, das Ihr verbrochen habt." sagte Frodo. „Ihr könnt nicht an meinem herummäkeln, ehe Ihr nicht eins von Euch vorlegt. Das's nicht fair."

„Also gut." Faramir setzte sich gerade hin.

„Einst gossen die Elben aus Ton 

_ein Rätsel, dem Zaub'rer zum Hohn._

_Sie lachten ihn aus,_

_da fand er's heraus_

_und stürmt' wütend auf und davon."_

Frodo starrte ihn einen Moment schweigend an.

„Das war das Scheußlichste, was ich je gehört habe." erklärte er seinem Freund ohne Umschweife.

„Oh...nun... es war vielleicht nicht gerade großartig, aber..."

„Oh nein." unterbrach Frodo. „Es war wirklich grauenvoll. Und ich habe mir jahrelang Merrys verdrehte Reimereien anhören müssen... glaubt mir, wenn Ihr noch schlechter seid als Merry, dann solltet Ihr Euch vielleicht entschließen, das Dichten ganz bleiben zu lassen. Nebenbei macht es überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Ich füchte, hier muss ich Meister Beutlin zustimmen, Faramir." sagte Aragorn, trat leise näher und versuchte sein Möglichstes, streng auszusehen. „Das war wirklich das Schlimmste, was ich je gehört habe."

Faramir wandte sich langsam Aragorn zu, betrachtete seinen König mit getrübten Augen, zog ein mürrisches Gesicht und sagte. „Pphhffft." Er wedelte in einer vagen Geste der Entlassung ziellos mit der Hand über seinem Kopf hin und her. „Kein'n Geschmack."

Aragorn drehte sich zu dem zerrupften Hobbit herum, der friedlich auf dem Rücken lag, während ein träumerisches Lächeln sein Gesicht verschönte. „Gandalf hat nach dir gesucht." teilte er ihm mit.

„Pphhffft." echote Frodo und begann haltlos zu kichern. „Dieser alte Zauberer sollte sich eine andere Unterhaltung ausdenken, als hinter entflohenen Hobbits herzujagen." erwiderte er endlich. „Nebenbei, Faramir hat ein Auge auf mich."

Aragorn hob eine Augenbraue. „Das sehe ich." Er durchquerte den Raum und bückte sich, um das Fass hochzuheben. Er schwang es hin und her, um den Inhalt zu prüfen. „Es ist weniger als halbvoll!" 

informierte er die beiden und hielt nur noch mehr Gekicher zur Antwort. Er hob das Fass an seine Nase und schnüffelte, hielt inne, runzelte die Brauen und schnüffelte erneut. „Das ist Zwergenbier!" rief er aus. „Wo habt Ihr das her?"

Faramir schaute den König unschuldsvoll an und deutete auf Frodo.

„Verräter." grummelte Frodo. Er setzte sich auf, zog sein Hemd gerade und versuchte erfolglos, die Knöpfe durch die Knopflöcher zu bringen. „Morgen ist Faramis Geburtstag." erklärte er. „Ich konnte ihn doch nicht ganz ohne Geschenk lassen, oder wie? Wäre nich' höflich." Seiner Rechtfertigung sicher, gab Frodo den Kampf mit den Knöpfen auf, nahm seinen Becher und streckte ihn dem König erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Aragorn unterdrückte ein Lächeln und kippte das Fass, um einzuschenken.

„Er's sehr herrschsüchtig." warf Faramir ein. „Hat mich den ganzen Tag herumkommandiert."

„Pah!" war Frodos wohlbedachte Antwort.

Diesmal lachte Aragorn und ließ sich zwischen die beiden auf den Boden fallen. Er stellte das Fass neben sich und befingerte die hölzernen Beschläge.

„Wo hast du das herbekommen, Frodo? Hast du Verbindungen in meiner Stadt, die besser sind als meine?"

„Er hat es seinem Vetter geklaut." bemerkte Faramir hilfsbereit.

Frodo schaute finster drein. „Was ist mit der Bruderschaft der Tunichtgute?" wollte er wissen. „Ich hasse es, Euch als Spießgesellen zu haben. Wir enden in Fesseln, bevor wir mit dem gestohlenen Kuchen aus der Bäckerei heraus sind."

„Nich' fair." protestierte Faramir. „Ihr seid der, der's geklaut hat."

„Und Ihr habt es getragen."

„Ihr habt mich dazu gebracht." Faramir wandte sich Aragorn zu und schwenkte den Daumen in Richtung Frodo. „Herrschsücht'ch." sagte er mit einem Nicken.

„Wir werden alt und grau im Kerker sterben, so wie Ihr unter Druck zusammenklappt." murmelte Frodo.

Aragorn lachte herzlicher, als er es seit langer Zeit getan hatte. Er streckte die Beine aus und langte nach Frodos Becher.

„Ah, ah, ah!" sagte der Hobbit und zog den Becher außer Reichweite. „Meiner, und ich behalte ihn. Nimm seinen – er ist betrunkener als ich."

„Ich bitte um..."

„Ihr seid besoffen, und ihr wisst es." schalt Frodo.

Faramirs Augenbrauen furchten sich. „Ich bin...?"

"Besoffen." wiederholte der Hobbit. "Berauscht. Betrunken. Abgefüllt. Sternhagel--"

„Schon recht, schon recht, ich verstehe, worauf Ihr hinauswolllt, aber Ihr solltet wiss'n dass ich kein bissch'n..."

„Wenn Ihr es fertig bringt, bis zwanzig zu zählen, dann kriegt er meinen."

Faramir erwog dies einen Moment sorgfältig, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Aragorn streckte die Hand nach dem angebotenen Becher aus, nur um erneut zu sehen, wie er zurückgezogen wurde. „Wartet!" befahl der Truchsess. „Es gibt einen Preis."

„Preis?" Aragorn betrachtete erst den einen, dann den anderen. „Was denn für einen Preis?"

„Einen Reim." sagte Faramir.

„Einen Reim? Aber ich kenne gar keine..."

„Dann müsst Ihr aus dem Fass trinken, nehme ich an." Faramir tat einen langen Zug aus seinem Becher und schmatzte mit den Lippen.

Aragorn blickte wieder von einem zum anderen und begriff, dass eine Auseinandersetzung selbstverständlich völlig sinnlos war. Er seufzte und räusperte sich.

_Schön-Maie, gerundet und keck,_

_putzt die Männer gleich reihenweis' weg,_

_Als ich zückt' meinen Beutel,_

_gab es eins auf den Scheitel_

_und ich lag mit der Nase im Dreck._

Er wurde mit anerkennendem Gelächter belohnt; Faramir schlug ihm auf den Rücken und trat seinen Becher an ihn ab. Aragorn füllte ihn und nahm einen großen, hochwillkommenen Schluck Bier.

„Ist das von dir?" wollte Frodo wissen.

„Das ist es tatsächlich." erklärte Aragorn. „Manchmal haben Waldläufer eine ganze Menge Zeit."

„Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zuviel, wenn das ein Hinweis war, auf was für Sachen du kommst, wenn du müßig bist." gluckste Frodo. „Ziemlich weit weg vom _Leithianlied_, das Ding."

„Ihr habt nur einen Reim gewollt." verteidigte sich der König. „Von einem _guten_ Reim habt ihr nichts gesagt."

„Er hat recht, wisst Ihr?" pflichtete Faramir bei. Dem Truchsess fielen beinahe die Augen zu und Aragorn wünschte sich Merry herbei, damit sie Wetten darüber abschließen konnten, wie lange es Faramir wohl noch schaffte, dem verführerischen Sirenengesang eines biergeschwängertem Schläfchens zu widerstehen.

Frodo prustete kurz in seinen Becher, bevor er seine Gefährten unschuldig anschaute. Aber angesichts ihrer fragenden Blicke stieg nur noch mehr Gelächter in ihm hoch und hatte ihn bald wieder fest im Griff.

„Den ganzen Tag hat er mich ausgelacht." erklärte Faramir Aragorn. „Er's nich' nur herrschsüchtig, er is' auch noch rüde."

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ich noch hier bin?" warf Frodo ein.

„Seht Ihr?" sagte Faramir, als ob das seine Ansicht genau bestätigt hätte.

*****

Gandalf eilte den Korridor hinunter, den Raum zum Ziel, wohin Aragorns Adjutant ihn geschickt hatte. Der Nachmittag war schon fortgeschritten, und die Abwesenheit des Königs verursachte einen ziemlichen Aufruhr unter seinen Ratgebern. Er kam vor der Tür zum Stehen und drehte den Knauf.

_Es wollte einst Harry, der Troll_

_Ein Weib für sein Bettchen ganz doll_

_Doch sprach sie: Kerl, nimm doch_

Statt meinem ein Astloch 

_Und schon hatt' die Schnauze er voll._

Brüllendes Gelächter ertönte, gemischt mit höhnischem Geheul.

„Oh, das ist entsetzlich!" hörte er Aragorn sagen. „Nach diesem werde ich mir die Ohren auswaschen müssen. Ist es von dir?"

Gandalf wurde von genau dem selben Anblick begrüßt, der sich Aragorn vor Stunden dargeboten hatte, nur dass diesmal der König mit dazugehörte: auf dem Boden hingestreckt, die Stiefel beiseite geworfen, die samtene Tunika achtlos hinter sich auf dem Stuhl und seine Wangen entschieden gerötet. Gandalf war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das an dem verlorengegangenen Fass Bier lag, das seinen eigentlichen Adressaten nicht erreicht hatte, worüber Gimli sehr betrübt gewesen war. Der Zauberer verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

„Nein." antwortete Frodo gerade. „ich fürchte, die Anerkennung für dieses gebührt Samweis."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass so etwas aus dem Mund von Meister Samweis kommt." wiedersprach Faramir.

„Also glaubt Ihr, es kommt aus meinem?" antwortete Frodo beleidigt. 

„Kein Respekt." Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf Aragorn, der in sich hineingluckste, einen scharfen Blick zu. „Keiner von Euch."

„Wie bitte?" sagte der König unschuldig.

"Frodo Beutlin!" 

Alle drei schossen in die Höhe und drehten sich erschrocken um, nur um den Zauberer zu entdecken, der sie mit ungnädig blitzenden Augen von der Tür aus anstarrte, die Hände in den Hüften. Sie sahen sich schuldbewusst an, dann wandten sie den Blick wieder zu Gandalf.

„Erklärt Euch!"

Frodo schaute vom König zum Truchsess, die alle beide das Webmuster des Teppichs plötzlich ungemein faszinierend fanden. Sinnlos. dachte er und wagte einen Versuch.

„Ich sitze hier mit dem Truchsess von Gondor und dem König des Westens, und du machst _mich_ verantwortlich?" sagte er im Plauderton. „Wirklich, Gandalf, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen..."

„Ja, das merke ich." unterbrach ihn Gandalf.

Frodo stierte finster zu ihm hoch, während die anderen überall hinsahen, bloß nicht zu dem Zauberer. Frodo wandte sich erst an Aragorn, dann an Faramir, während die beiden sich damit beschäftigten, ihre Zehen zu inspizieren.

„Feiglinge." murmelte er. „Wirklich, Gandalf, es ist bloß ein bisschen Spaß. Gönnst du mir das denn nicht, nach allem, was passiert ist?" Er fixierte den Zauberer mit einem mitleidheischenden, traurigen Ausdruck und setzte gleichzeitig seine gesamte Anstrengung daran, nicht umzukippen und auf den König neben sich zu plumpsen.

Der Zauberer war nicht bereit, seine Mühe geziemend zu würdigen.

„Und hat alles, was passiert ist, dich nur dazu gebracht, Diebereien zu begehen?" fragte Gandalf spitz.

Frodo schaute schuldbewusst zu dem Fass auf dem Boden. Dann entschied er, dass Schmeichelei nicht die richtige Vorgehensweise sei und änderte seine Taktik. Er erwiderte Gandalfs Blick selbstbewusst und fragte: „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn das Fass an seinen eigentlichen Empfänger gegangen wäre?"

Nun, also... Gandalf musste innehalten und sich das durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Frodo." beharrte er nichtsdestotrotz. „Du bist noch nicht so viele Tage aus dem Bett, dass du unbeaufsichtigt in der Stadt herumstrolchen kannst."

Der Hobbit öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Gandalf schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Und die zwei zählen nicht." sagte er und zeigte auf die beiden Männer auf dem Fußboden. „Du hast sie gründlich für den Wachdienst verdorben."

Faramirs Kopf zuckte bei dieser Bemerkung hoch. „Ich bitte um..."

Gandalf starrte ihn an und die Worte vertrockneten ihm in der Kehle. 

Anklagend sah er den Hobbit an. „Eure Schuld." murmelte er.

„Wieso ist es meine Schuld?" wollte Frodo wissen.

"Er hat nach Euch gesucht." erklärte Faramir.

„Na gut, und Ihr habt den Raum ausgewählt, oder vielleicht nicht?" 

stellte Frodo fest. „Nebenbei hat er gar nicht nach mir gesucht," fuhr er fort und zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf den König. „Er hat nach _ihm_ gesucht."

Drei Augenpaare starrten Aragorn an. Er erwiderte einen Blick nach dem anderen, dann hob er das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

_„Meine_ Stadt." sagte er kurz und bündig.

„Mmmh, gewiss, Eure Stadt... die ihren notwendigen Halt augenblicklich ganz und gar auf den Einfluss eines kleinen Hobbits gründet." murmelte der Zauberer zweifelnd.

Frodo, der den überwiegenden Teil des Tages von Heiterkeit überwältigt auf dem Rücken zugebracht hatte, landete einmal mehr in dieser Lage und fing prompt an, vor Lachen zu grölen. Unfähig, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, schlossen Aragorn und Faramir sich an. 

Gandalf starrte verblüfft auf den Haufen keuchender Brustkörbe, geröteter Gesichter und verwirrter Körperteile, und er erstickte das eigene Lachen in der Kehle. Wenigstens _irgend jemand_ musste doch einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Er wartete, bis das Gebrüll zu vereinzeltem Schnauben und Glucksen abgeebbt war, bevor er fragte: „Frodo, hast du seit dem Frühstück etwas gegessen?"

Als ob die bloße Erwähnung einer Mahlzeit ihn aufgeweckt hätte, gab der Magen des Hobbits ein lautes Knurren von sich, was die drei zu einer neuerlichen Runde Gelächter auf den Boden schickte.

„Ich nehme an, das heißt nein." sagte der Zauberer, warf seine Hände hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich ab, steuerte in Richtung Tür und machte sich im Geist eine Liste dessen, was er die Küche in diesen Raum schicken lassen würde... um wenigstens etwas von dem auszugleichen, was zweifellos gerade in drei ansonsten ganz leeren Mägen herumschwappte. Er glitt auf einer Wolke von ausgelassenem Gewieher aus dem Raum und dachte, wie ... ähm... _interessant_ es sein konnte, wenn man sich in der Gesellschaft von Hobbits aufhielt.

ENDE


End file.
